


A Crow's Fantasy

by Cloud_storms_into_battle



Series: Phantom Thief Fantasies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Akechi Goro, Cock Slut Akechi, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_storms_into_battle/pseuds/Cloud_storms_into_battle
Summary: Joker, Fox, and Skull dominate Crow. That's it. That's literally it.





	A Crow's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut.

“I bet you never imagined yourself in this position, eh Crow?” Joker taunts, standing several feet away from the trapped detective. Crow would have launched some witty comeback, were his mouth not currently occupied. He doesn’t even want to imagine what a disgraceful sight he makes for.

And what a sight it is. The defeated detective lays on all fours in his princely outfit; his pointed mask and weapons lay on the ground - just out of reach. Skull yanks the detective’s hair harshly so that Fox can keep fucking his mouth. He growls angrily around Fox’s cock, but muffled moans overtake his rage. Joker smirks, palming himself as his tall friend starts picking up speed. “Hey, Fox. How’s his mouth?“

“Gods. It’s like I’m being sucked in! Is taking cock the only thing he’s good for?” Crow feels himself shamefully harden at the twisted praise. He desperately hopes his tight, white pants can somehow hide his shame. Fox pulls out, letting Crow take a short gasp of breath. 

Crow snarls at the artist, anger seething through him. “You’ll regret this! When I get out of here, I’m gonna murder you-” SMACK! Skull slams his gloved hand down on Crow’s ass several times quickly, leaving Crow with an absolutely wrecked expression. His eyes go glassy, and his mouth hangs slack in pleasure. Much to Crow’s utter shame, he gets even harder, and his outfit does very little to hide it.

Skull scoffs in disbelief once he sees Crow‘s tented pants. “Jeez, you act like some heroic double agent, but you’re really just a slut, aren’t you?” Crow shakes his head vehemently at that remark. He’s about to tell the thug off, before another harsh spank interrupts him. This time it comes from Joker. He clicks his tongue in disapproval as if Crow were a misbehaving dog. 

“I know you're a pathological liar, but even you have to admit. Getting hard from sucking cock is pretty damn slutty. ” He jeers, as he alternates between roughly spanking Crow and kneading his ass, both of which make Crow breathless. 

Fox stares at him and catalogs the detective’s debauched face for a future sketch. The pleasure begins fading from Crow, so Fox roughly shoves his cock into his mouth again and starts fucking his face even faster, before Crow can regain his senses. 

Crow’s eyes widen in shock, and his tongue worships the long cock impulsively. “But to answer your question, his mouth feels incredible.” Fox groans, as his hand reaches to yank at Crow’s beautiful brown locks. Crow finds pleasure from the pain, and Fox shudders as the moans vibrate along his cock. Joker wolf-whistles and admires the sight of his rival’s head being knocked back and forth by Fox’s brutal pace. 

“Your mouth is divine! I hope you’re ready for me!” The artist moans loudly before releasing inside his mouth. To Crow’s dismay, he swallows the load without realizing it. Fox pants and then chuckles quietly. “I suppose I have to admit. For someone with such an ugly personality-”, Fox finally relents and pulls himself from the twitching, drooling, sore mouth, “-it’s quite beautiful watching you break.” 

Fox’s snark enrages Crow, freeing him from his trance. “How dare you! You’re nothing but trash! I am an ace detective! A celebrity! I’d rather die than submit to you!” Crow’s eyes widen and his breath stalls as he hears fabric rip.

Joker slashes Crow’s pants with his knife, and tosses the remnants aside, revealing Crow's bare ass and cock. He licks all over one gloved hand and sticks his index finger into Crow, who grunts bitterly. The other hand wraps around Crow’s hard cock and jerks, finally giving him some relief. Crow can’t help himself, he stares submissively at the floor, as loud moans, which he barely recognizes as his own, begin pouring out. 

Skull crouches down and tilts Crow’s moaning head upwards. “Feels good, huh?” Crow doesn’t say a word. He’s not going to admit it. He’s not going to admit that the leader of the Phantom Thieves is about to give him an orgasm. “No use actin’ shy. You’re slutty moanin’ says it all.” Skull pulls out a cock ring and secures it around Crow’s base. “Too bad traitors don’t deserve to feel good.” It fits snug around his cock, and Crow growls in frustration. 

He feels his cock pulse, as Joker’s fingers finally find his prostate, making pleasure pool deep inside his stomach. Joker adds a second finger, stretching Crow’s ass, and Crow can’t stop from showing his true self. His haughty, defiant expression turns into one of wanting desire. His hazy eyes meet the gazes of Fox and Skull. 

The two thieves stand with powerful stances. They eye their traitorous teammate like he’s nothing but a stain on the floor. 

_The Phantom Thieves truly have me trapped. But I can still win!_ Crow attempts to reassure himself.

Skull flashes a toothy grin at their captive. “Hey, ace defective. We’re about to dominate your slutty ass, and there ain’t nothing you can do to stop us.” Fox nods his head, wearing a vengeful expression. 

Crow lets out a lustful groan at the sight of the merciless thieves. He used to consider himself on a different level than these fools, they used to be inferior to him. Now they’re about to absolutely ravage him.

Joker pulls his fingers out, and Crow actually whines at the emptiness. Joker smirks. He approaches Crow’s face with a smug grin, and reveals his cock. Crow stares, utterly transfixed, at the sight of it.

_My rival’s cock. It’s about to go into my mouth and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. He's about to fuck my face._ Crow blushes heavily, and he whines at his lustful thoughts in confusion.

“Here suck. Unless you want to try taking me dry.” Crow doesn't want to admit it, but Joker's voice does things to him. He relents and licks up and down Joker’s shaft, before he hollows his cheeks out and takes him all the way in.

“You must be eager for my cock, huh Crow?” Joker moans as Crow continues worshiping his cock. He pulls out of the detective’s mouth, gives Crow a teasing wink, and eagerly prepares to fuck the detective’s ass. 

“I never knew you were such a slut. You ready to get fucked by attic trash?” Joker smirks as he kneads and spreads Crow’s luscious cheeks, revealing his entrance. Crow accepts the inevitable. His arch-nemesis is going to fuck him and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. 

Joker sheathes himself completely in one thrust, making Crow groan uncontrollably. Skull grabs Crow’s cock, pumping it steadily. The over-stimulation from Joker and Skull is simply too much for Crow. He cries out, eyes clouded with lust and mind wrecked from all the bliss. He humps the air, understanding and logic utterly lost. Crow desperately waits for his embarrassment and orgasm to subside. But then he remembers the ring. He didn't cum yet. He’s stuck like this. Trapped in never-ending pleasure.

Crow’s eyes start to water. They twitch before he laughs maniacally, having lost all sense of control in his life. He submits to the raw stinging coming from his ass, mouth, and cock. He attempts to understand how he got in this situation. 

_This is it, isn’t it? My grand personal vendetta has led me here: having my mouth used like a flesh-light by an edgy artist, having some bleach-blonde thug deny my orgasm, and being fucked senseless by my arch-nemesis._ Crow laments, as the over-stimulation continues warping his sense of reason.

A particularly well-aimed thrust from Joker makes Crow see stars. _And the worst part?_

His breath hitches as he comes to a damning revelation. _I’ve never felt so good in my entire life._

Crow breaks.

The detective lets out a primal, ruined noise. Joker chuckles darkly. “What was that? I couldn’t understand you.”

“It-FUCK!” Crow’s entire body shakes, his cock strains against the ring, begging for release. Crow manages a deep breath and tries again. “It feels good-”, Crow lets out another desperate whimper, all dignity thrown out the window, as Joker slams into his prostate again. His cock’s on the brink- ready to burst. Crow’s crazed eyes shine, and he cackles like a lunatic chasing a high, “I said it feels good! Being used like your glorified sex toy! It’s the worst, but I fucking deserve it!” Crow’s tongue hangs out, and his eyes roll back, as he surrenders to the overwhelming pleasure. Fox and Skull stare in disbelief at their former ally’s sheer depravity. Crow flashes a manic grin and lifts a hand to give them a come-hither motion. 

“Ravage me.” Crow demands, voice full of desperation and lust. Skull and Fox exchange unsure looks, before whispering to each other. Fox looks at Crow in concern.

“Akechi… Are you sure-”

“I said gimme cock!” Crow yells as his hand flies out, trying to pull the two thieves towards him. The two pull their cocks out, worries gone, and approach him with sinister smirks. 

“It’s not like I care for a traitor’s feelings. I was simply stunned by the turn of events. Seeing an arrogant narcissist such as yourself receive his just desserts is actually quite beautiful.” Fox admits, as Crow eagerly strokes his cock. 

“Yeah. You wanna be a slut for Phantom Thief cock? Then go ahead!” Skull taunts, before fucking Crow’s other hand.

Their leader pauses his thrusts to admire Crow’s utterly shameful display. “I couldn’t care less if you’re such a slut that you enjoy getting punished.” Joker snarks and resumes his furious pace, deliberately missing Crow’s prostate, wanting to see just how much farther he can push his rival, before he goes off the deep end completely. 

Amidst his moaning and begging, Crow had to admit this truly was justice. He once considered himself some tragic hero destined to save the world. 

He teases the head of Fox’s cock, and greedily laps the precum that dribbles out. 

He now knows he’s just a disgraced villain, destined to submit to the true heroes: the Phantom Thieves. 

Fox moans and chuckles, “How wanton. If only you could see yourself now.”

Crow squeals, head obediently nodding. _God. I wish I could!_

He moans in delight as Skull pulls out of his hand, and slaps his hard cock against the former detective’s cheek. Crow’s hands twitch with desire, before he continues the handjob. Skull smirks. “I can’t believe you were thinkin’ you could defeat us.”

Crow cackles with delight, “I’m glad I couldn’t! I’ve never felt this way before!” He strokes even faster, bringing Fox and Skull closer to orgasm. 

Joker smiles gleefully as he mercilessly strikes Crow’s prostate over and over again. Crow moans, completely lost to arousal. He humps the air desperately, looking for just a little friction, anything to give him release. But the ring makes it futile. 

Joker huskily whispers, “Well, I’m glad you’ve finally seen the light. So, what should a well-behaved slut say?” 

Crow pauses, logic briefly returning. _My adversaries have ruined me. They’ve turned me into their cum dump. _

_And I fucking love it._ Crow’s eyes cross, his tongue hangs out - a warped display of gratitude. 

“Th-Thank you for bringing this slutty detective to justice!” Crow cries happily, shaking his ass and laughing like a madman. 

His mind shuts off as he surrenders completely to the hazy chaos. He can feel Fox and Skull pulsing, both close to release. He strokes their cocks fanatically, and throws his head upwards zealously, mouth wide open- ready to savor it all. The two release with groans, and splatter their cum all over him much to Crow’s eager delight. 

Crow remembers his once composed detective-prince get-up and giggles. He could only imagine how slutty he looked now, hair defiled, tongue lapping up the remaining cum on his face, and a spent cock from his enemies in each gloved hand. He couldn’t bring himself to care though. 

He pushes back onto Joker's cock in time with each thrust. Joker goes deeper, and the thief can no longer hold back. He bottoms out, his hand tightly clenching Crow’s ass cheeks, and groans in tandem with Crow’s shrieks of joy. 

“God. Your ass is amazing! Take it, slut!” Joker releases inside Crow, and the detective moans at the warmth and feeling of Joker’s cum. Joker pulls out, removes the ring, and flips Crow onto his back. He jerks his cock steadily, Crow quickly starts begging with a shrill edge to his voice.

“Please let me cum! I fucking need it!” Crow stares straight at the gloved hand on his cock, transfixed with the idea of orgasm.

“A celebrity detective begging a criminal to jerk him off? What would your fan-girls say?” Joker questions snidely, pausing the hand job. 

“HAHA! They’d be horrified! But I need to cum! I don’t fucking care anymore! I want the Phantom Thieves to make me cum!” Crow sharply shouts, obsessing over his own cock - all sanity seemingly lost.

Joker stares in pure adoration at the display. “It’s so beautiful watching you like this. Go ahead, Goro.” Joker strokes one last time, and that’s all it takes.

Crow moans loudly, back arched, toes curled, and eyes closed tightly. It feels so good, he can’t even manage words. Spurt after spurt of his own cum covers his face. The detective’s orgasm hits so powerfully, he black outs, surrendering to pleasure. 

* * *

“Jeez! You guys think we overdid it?” Ryuji asks with concern, as he pokes Akechi a few times, trying to wake him. The blonde’s brows furrow. “I mean, I know he came to us askin’ about this punishment fantasy, but I still think we went too far!” He pokes him harder. Nothing. The detective’s out like a light, resting in the spare futon and letting out peaceful, content sighs. 

Akira gently works a warm wet cloth through Akechi’s hair, cleaning it thoroughly and massaging his scalp. Akira’s heart fills with joy at the sleepy mewls Goro lets out. He pauses and turns to Ryuji. “Look, I trust Goro to know his limits. But I understand your concern. We did get pretty”, Akechi turns in his sleep, and Akira’s eyes catch the bright red hand-prints left on his ass. “ …rough with him.”

Yusuke, who’s sketching Goro’s sleeping form, raises a confused eyebrow. “Nonsense! Goro’s a powerful soul. His natural duality grants him a unique perspective in life. It only makes sense that his kinks reflect both the dark and light parts of him! He’s been through so much in life, I’m sure this was just an outlet for him.” He smiles and begins drawing with newfound energy. The others cough awkwardly at the thought of Yusuke turning their sexual escapades into a gallery piece. "Besides, no one said the safeword." Ryuji adds, flipping through some manga.

“I’ll go brew some coffee, okay?” Akira offers and quietly tip toes down the stairs.

A few minutes later, the bed creaks, and Akechi finally starts to stir. Yusuke scrambles to hide his sketchbook behind him, and Ryuji shyly scratches the back of his neck. 

Goro slowly rises up, yawning. His cheeks flush, and he lets out a nervous laugh at the worried sight of the thieves, “I’m sorry for making you go along with my strange desires. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re disgusted by me.” He mutters in a self-deprecating tone. 

“Dude, are you bein’ serious? We all got so into it and that slut act was so sexy!” Ryuji reassures, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes, I don’t know why you insist on being so hard on yourself. You’re a beautiful, strong person, and it takes bravery to be so honest. You inspire us.” Yusuke smiles softly at the brunette. 

Akechi is pretty sure he’s never blushed harder before in his entire life. His hands cover his eyes in utter embarrassment. “You all are truly ridiculous sometimes.” He closes his eyes, deep in thought.

He thinks of his past as his father’s henchman. How the darkness enveloped him so entirely, he was willing to die to achieve a petty revenge fantasy. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to redeem himself, but the Phantom Thieves seem to think otherwise. He opens his eyes at the powerful, rousing scent of coffee.

His eyes meet Akira’s loving gaze, who hands him a steaming latte. “Welcome back. It’s your favorite.” The barista plays with his frizzy hair, smiling affectionately at Goro.

Goro grabs the drink, and offers a quiet thank you.

_I never thought I could be saved. Didn't even think I deserved it._ Goro reflects, as he takes a small sip from the latte, savoring the taste. He stares at Akira, who stares right back. _ But Akira... He's always worked to bring light to my life. _

Goro climbs out of the futon, and approaches Akira. He hugs him tightly, nuzzling his neck. Goro flashes a genuine, beaming smile at Akira, and says just three words. “Honey, I’m home!”


End file.
